


Chuck's Room

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: So I have a sort of challenge for you. You’re an amazing writer and I was wondering if you could do a Chuck one shot or something it doesn’t have to be long but like where tfw leaves her with him because the hunt is too dangerous for her? Pretty please AND Now that we know that CHUCK IS GOD, can I request a reader x God!Chuck where she winds up sleeping with him? Maybe she liked him a long time ago and still wants him when she realizes he’s alive? Please and thank you! AND I absolutely need a fic about Chuck (getting caught by the fem!reader) watching Dean’s porn and then they act out what Chuck was watching (maybe doggie style) and I think you’d be the perfect person to write it! Pleeeease? I love you! AND Could I maybe request a fic where God!Chuck confesses his feelings for the reader and she likes him but isn’t quite sure if she loves him or not? You’re the best, love you!





	

Warnings: Masturbation (reader catching Chuck in the act), smut, language

Fic:

The shock of finding out that Chuck was not only alive but that he was also God hadn’t yet worn off. You met him back when he was pretending to be a prophet and in the short time you knew him, you had become pretty close, close to the point where you were starting to have feelings for him. That was until he had vanished and been presumed dead, before you knew he was God. Since returning, he had practically become a squatter in the bunker. You weren’t about to turn him out, but having him living with you was making you nervous. You weren’t exactly without sin, not to mention that your previous feelings for him were resurfacing despite your better judgment.

When Sam and Dean decided to go on a mission to save Lucifer from Amara, you were desperate to go with them and get away from your one time crush, but they wouldn’t let you go. Instead, they left you behind in the bunker because apparently the mission was too dangerous.

“Keep an eye on him for us,” Dean had instructed before he left.

“I don’t think God needs a babysitter,” you had whispered back, “What if he decides to smite me or something?”

So far, there hadn’t been any smiting, just loud singing in the shower and empty food wrappers left around the bunker. In all honesty, you would’ve imagined God to be a little more cleanly, but you decided not to point this out to him. After stepping out of a freezing cold shower and making yourself presentable, you decide to head to the kitchen for some dinner.

You’re about to turn the corner when you hear your name, a soft whisper, but still definitely your name. Following the sound, it leads you to the room Chuck has claimed as his own. Your name only gets louder as you approach his room, now hitting your ears as groans rather than whispers.

The door is slightly ajar and without thinking, you push the door wide open. What you see makes you stop in your tracks. Chuck sits on the edge of his bed, leaning back with one hand behind him for support. His head is tipped back, his eyes shut, your name falling from his lips in a soft moan. When your eyes travel down, you notice his hand wrapped around his cock, pumping up and down, precum beading at his tip.

You knew you should give him his privacy, but the fact that he was moaning your name keeps you there. Slinking back to the doorframe where he’s sure not to see you, you watch as Chuck gets himself off.

“Oh fuck,” he groans, his hand moving faster. His head tilts forward and his eyes open before they become glued to Dean’s laptop, which sits beside him, headphones connected to it so that only he can hear the sound. From the angle you’re at, you can see the screen. Both you and Chuck watch as the couple fuck doggie style, fast and rough.

“Y/N,” Chuck grunts, his movements becoming erratic. The sound of him fucking his hand makes your body heat up and your core ache. “Oh, that’s it, Y/N, fuck,” Chuck groans, “Oh fuck, fuck!” Chuck grunts and groans as his cock pulses, ribbon after ribbon of cum spilling into his hand.

You watch as his hand fists in the sheets, his other hand slowing to work him through his high. His chest heaves as the effects of his orgasm wash through him. You were about to sneak away to keep your discovery to yourself, but suddenly the laptop screen goes black and Chuck notices your reflection.

“Y/N?” he asks as he pulls his headphones from his ears, his voice a higher pitch than usual, “W-what are you doing here?” He shuts the laptop screen and tries to cover his lap with the sheets as if he could hide the evidence of what he’d just done. His cheeks are bright red and you’re not sure if it’s from the pleasure he’d just been giving himself or from embarrassment, maybe a combination of the two.

“I was just …“ you begin, but aren’t quite sure how to finish, “Never mind, I’m sorry.” You quickly turn away and head down the hall towards the kitchen, the room you had been heading to in the first place. Your cheeks were hot from embarrassment and you needed something to calm your nerves.

Making yourself a glass of water, you lean against the counter and begin to sip the cool liquid, thinking through the events you had just witnessed. “I’m so sorry,” Chuck says, appearing just a few feet in front of you now completely cleaned up, making you jump.

“Damn it Chuck, you can’t sneak up on people like that, especially not a hunter,” you tell him.

“Sorry,” Chuck says again.

“And stop saying sorry,” you insist.

“Ok, sor - never mind,” Chuck says, an awkward tension building between the two of you, “You weren’t supposed to see that.” Chuck crosses one arm across his body, holding his other arm awkwardly.

“Yeah, that’s pretty obvious now,” you say, “I know I shouldn’t have intruded.”

“Then why did you?” Chuck asks.

“I was going to ask if you wanted something to eat,” you lie, not wanting him to know that it was the sound of him moaning your name that drew you to his room. Chuck nods at your response.

“How much did you see?” he asks.

“Plenty,” you answer without going into details, “Do you really want to talk about this?” You knew what he was trying to figure out.

“How long were you standing there Y/N?” Chuck asks, “And don’t lie to me, I am God.” When you don’t answer, he presses harder.

“Long enough to realize you were thinking about me while you got yourself off,” you answer finally.

“Shit,” Chuck says, “Y/N, I’m so sorry. It was wrong of me to think of you that way, it’s just that you do things to me and I couldn’t help myself. It’ll never happen again.”

“Things?” you question, raising an eyebrow.

“I, well, I don’t think I need to explain that do I?” Chuck asks, “You pretty much just saw it.”

“Why me?” you ask, “There’s a whole world of people out there.”

“You’re different from the rest,” Chuck answers, “Special, one of my most treasured creations. I love you Y/N.”

“Chuck, I - I don’t know what to say,” you tell him.

“‘I love you’ would do the trick,” Chuck says nervously, “But no pressure, I never really expected you to feel the same way about me anyway. I guess that’s why I kept my feelings about you to myself.”

“I - but you’re God,” you reason, “I - you - but we…” you stumble, unable to form a response. Your thoughts were racing a million miles a minute as you place your glass back on the counter top; you couldn’t even form a coherent sentence.

“I know I don’t deserve you after everything I’ve done,” Chuck says, “And I wish you hadn’t seen that. I really am sorry and it will never happen again I -” You cut him off. Pushing yourself away from the counter and closing the distance between the two of you, you press your lips to his.

Chuck seems genuinely shocked. He doesn’t respond and when you pull away to break the kiss, he stares at you wide eyed, lips slightly parted. You weren’t sure why you had done it. Maybe you still wanted him, maybe you even still loved him, but he was God. Realistically things would never work out between Him and a human, but in this moment you couldn’t seem to find it in you to care. He said he loved you and you couldn’t stop yourself from wanting to see where things could go with him.

It isn’t long before Chuck recovers from his shock. He closes the distance between you again and pushes you back until you hit the counter. His lips capture yours, kissing you forcefully as his hands find their way to your hips. “I’m kissing God,” you mumble against his lips.

“Don’t think of it like that,” Chuck says as he breaks the kiss, his hand coming up to cup your cheek, “You knew me back when I was pretending to be a prophet. I’m still that man, I’m still Chuck. Maybe I’m a little more powerful than you thought I was, all knowing and stuff like that, but I’m still me.”

“I kinda had a crush on you ya know,” you tell him, “Back when I thought you were human.”

“I guess I messed that up, didn’t I?” he asks.

“I think I can get over it,” you answer. You twist your fingers into his hair as you tilt your head to the side, as you pull him in for a deep kiss. His hands slide around to your back, pulling you closer to him. You lose track of time, staying wrapped up in his arms, your lips moving roughly against his.

His body is so close to yours that you can feel him growing hard again, his arousal pressing against your thigh. “I want you, please,” Chuck mutters against your lips.

“Not here,” you mumble back. Chuck nods and the next thing you know, you’re lying on Chuck’s bed with him above you. He breaks the kiss and begins leaving rough kisses down your neck. His hands reach for the buttons of your shirt, undoing them one by one, his lips exploring each inch of exposed skin.

“You’re beautiful,” Chuck whispers against your abdomen, his lips and hands worshiping you.

“Chuck please,” you beg, reaching for his hoodie and tugging. Chuck sits up above you, shrugging his hoodie from his shoulders before pulling his shirt up over his head. Sitting up, you push your shirt from your shoulders before reaching for him, running your hands up his abdomen and chest.

Chuck reaches behind you, unclasping your bra and pulling the material away so that your breasts spill free. As soon as the material is gone, he presses a hand to your chest, pushing you back to the bed. His hands move to cup your breasts as he leans down over you again, massaging the flesh as his lips suck one of your nipples between them.

“Oh Chuck,” you whimper, your core aching. You wrap your legs around his waist and pull him down, encouraging him to grind his himself against you. Chuck rolls his hips against you again and again, making you moan as his hard cock nestles between your folds. Your back arches from the bed as you thread your fingers through his hair, pressing him closer.

Chuck tugs your nipple between his teeth before propping himself up above you. “I need you, please,” Chuck asks, his blue eyes searching yours for permission.

“I need you too,” you tell him. Chuck smiles before leaning in to press a rough kiss to your lips. While he’s distracted, you reach down between the two of you and open the front of his jeans. Chuck groans against your lips as you slip your hand into his pants and stroke his leaking cock through his boxers.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Chuck mumbles.

“Then don’t,” you tell him, giving him permission. Chuck waves his hand making the rest of his clothing and yours disappear. You let his cock slip from your hand as you trail your fingers back up his body. “How did you imagine this going?” you question, “Like that video you were watching?”

“You want that?” he asks in return.

“Hell yeah,” you answer before rethinking your words, “I guess I shouldn’t talk about Hell in your presence.”

“Why not?” he asks, I think it’s hot.”

“That’s so bad it’s not even funny,” you laugh.

“Then why are you laughing?” he asks.

“You might be God, but you’re still a dork,” you tell him.

“Oh yeah?” he asks darkly. Chuck grabs your hips and flips you over, positioning you on your hands and knees. He was going to fuck you the same way the couple in the video had been fucking. Chuck had been watching and imagining the two of you in that exact situation, you could tell.

“You like reenacting porn?” you tease, pushing your hips back towards him. His rigid cock presses against your ass cheek and Chuck groans.

Chuck doesn’t answer. Instead, he splays one hand across your lower back, his other hand wrapping around his cock. You moan as he runs his tip through your slick folds and presses it against your clit, just teasing you.

“Oh fuck, Chuck,” you moan. You drop down to your forearms as you begin laughing again. “Why does that rhyme?” you chuckle.

“You think that’s funny?” he asks as he just barely dips his tip into you before pulling back out. You moan before answering.

“I mean, yeah, it is a little funny,” you tell him.

“I’ll show you funny,” Chuck growls. Chuck lines himself up with your entrance and his hips buck forward, sheathing himself inside you. You cry out, your hands fisting in the sheets as Chuck fills and stretches you. His hands take hold of your hips, keeping you in place as he pulls back and thrusts forward again. You moan loudly as he sets a brutal pace, fucking you roughly. “Not laughing now are you?” he asks.

“Oh my God,” you moan before giggling again. Chuck groans loudly at your words and he keeps his pace slow and rough, making you needy. You loved every second of pleasure that Chuck was giving you.

“Fuck, Y/N, that’s it,” Chuck groans. His fingertips dig into your skin as his pulls you back onto him again and again. His cock hits your g-spot with each thrust, making you moan and whimper. Pressing your cheek to the pillow, you watch Chuck over your shoulder. His eyes are shut tight, his head tipped back, your name falling from his lips again and again.

Chuck’s rhythm has your stomach twisting, your walls pulling tight around him. His cock throbs against your walls, his rhythm faltering. “Chuck, please,” you moan, pushing back on him and taking him deep inside you. Chuck’s thrusts become erratic, the knot in your stomach pulling tight.

“Fuck Y/N,” Chuck groans, “I need to feel you cum.” One of his hands slides around to the front of your body, his fingers finding your clit. You moan as he rubs rough circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Oh Chuck,” you moan as the knot in your stomach pulls tight, “Chuck!” You cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps, your walls clamping down around his throbbing cock. Your hands fist in the sheets and your body shudders as wave after wave of pleasure crashes over you.

“Y/N!” Chuck grunts. One last thrust sends him spiraling over the edge with you. His cock pulses deep inside you, spilling ribbon after ribbon of cum. Chuck half collapses above you, placing one hand on the bed beside you for support. “I love you Y/N,” he whispers as he leaves gentle kisses along the back of your shoulder.

He pulls himself from you gently and guides you to lie down beside him. “Chuck?” you begin as you snuggle up against him. His arms wrap around you and pull you close.

“Yeah?” he asks, prompting you to continue.

“I’m kinda glad I caught you doing … well, you know,” you tell him. Chuck laughs. “Do you really love me?” you question.

“Yes,” Chuck answers without hesitation, “I always have.”

“I think, maybe - maybe I love you too,” you tell him.

“Maybe?” Chuck asks, looking down at you with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I’m still coming to terms with you being alive, let alone the fact that you’re God,” you tell him.

“I know, it’s a lot to take in,” he admits. He gives you an awkward smile that makes you laugh.

“God, you’re such a dork,” you giggle.

“You think you’re so funny,” he accuses.

“Funnier than you,” you retort. Chuck laughs quietly as one of his hands come up to cup your cheek. The look in his eyes as he leans in to kiss you tells you that he loves you, and in that moment, you have to admit to yourself that you love him too.


End file.
